


Wunschbrunnen

by Donnerstagsengel



Series: Der Engel auf meiner Schulter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, Young Dean, Young Sam, ein Freund für Dean allein
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Kennenlernen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wunschbrunnen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



 

 

**Wunschbrunnen**

 

Die grauen, beinahe weißen Haare der alten Frau stehen im starken Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut, als sie ihnen je eine Goldmünze in die Hand drückt. Sie hat Fältchen um die Augen und ihr Blick wirkt tief und allwissend, als sie ihnen die Regeln des Wünschens mit auf den Weg gibt.

Eigentlich ist es einfach: Schmeiße die Münze ins Wasser, schließe die Augen und wünsche dir etwas nur für dich allein. Erzähle niemandem davon.

 

Dean glaubt schon lange nicht mehr an die Magie von Wünschen, dafür hat er in seinen zwölf Jahren einfach schon zu viel Schreckliches mit ansehen müssen. Aber Sammy zuliebe sagt er nichts. Die Frau scheint zumindest seinem Vater ernsthaft dankbar zu sein, dass er den Poltergeist in ihrem Laden für sie losgeworden ist, die Chancen stehen also gering, dass die Münzen verflucht sind. Hofft er.

 

Seine Finger krallen sich in seiner Jackentasche um die goldene Münze zu einer Faust zusammen, als Sam seine eigene im dorfeigenen Wunschbrunnen versenkt und aufgeregt die Augenlider zusammenpresst. Dean denkt an den Wunsch, den er sich erfüllen könnte, Spielzeuge für sich und Sammy oder dass Dad auch von der nächsten Jagd unversehrt zu ihnen zurückkehrt, aber nein. Nein. Das sind keine Wünsche für ihn allein.

 

Erst am Abend im Hotelzimmer, als Sam bereits auf dem eingefallenen Bett friedlich schläft und ihr Vater zwischen den Seiten der Zeitung nach neuem Bösen sucht, das er zur Strecke bringen kann, schließt er die Tür des kleinen, versifften Bad. Für einen Moment lang sieht er zu, wie das Wasser ungehindert den Abfluss hinunterspült, bevor er den Stöpsel in die Öffnung drückt und das Waschbecken volllaufen lässt. Abwesend dreht er die Münze zwischen den Fingern, währen er darüber nachdenkt, wie er seinen Wunsch formulieren könnte.

 

_Ich wünsche mir einen Freund ganz für mich allein._

_Jemanden, der ausnahmsweise einmal mich vor den Monstern unter dem Bett und der Dunkelheit und den Schatten der Nacht beschützt._

_Jemanden, der mir zuhört und nicht gleich alles ignoriert was ich_ _sage, nur weil ich ein Kind bin. Jemanden, der wenigstens versucht mich zu verstehen._

 

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, schließt Dean die Augen und lässt die Münze ins Wasser fallen. Mit suchenden Fingern tastet er nach dem Stöpsel und öffnet den Abfluss, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnet und benebelt dabei zusieht, wie sein Wunsch in den Rohren verschwindet.

 

 

~*~

 

 

_Das Gefühl einer größeren Hand, die sich sanft um seine schließt, ist ungewohnt für Dean. Für gewöhnlich ist er es, der Sams Hand hält und auch das ist in den letzten Jahren_ _seltener_ _geworden._ _A_ _n eine Zeit, in der sein Vater ihn so beschützend berührt hatte,_ _k_ _ann_ _er sich beinahe nicht mehr erinnern._

_Mit neugierigem Blick sieht er zu dem Mann auf, der neben ihm steht und_ _der_ _über die Menschenmenge hinwegblickt, die sich auf dem Rummelplatz tummelt. Wie er hierhergekommen ist oder wer der Fremde ist, weiß Dean nicht, aber er fühlt sich_ _ungewöhnlich sicher in seiner Gegenwart, ein Gefühl, dass Dean selbst in_ _der_ _Nähe_ _seines Dads_ _schon lange nicht mehr verspürt._

_Alleine daran bemerkt er, dass es ein Traum sein muss, aber seltsamerweise stört es ihn nicht._

„ _Wer bist du?“, will er jedoch wissen. Denn es ist eine Sache, einen Traum mit einem Fremden zu verbringen, aber eine andere, sich in dessen Nähe sicher zu fühlen. Der Mann legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief, als müsse er für einen Moment über die Antwort_ _auf diese Frage nachdenken, bevor er zu Dean hinuntersieht. Tiefblaue Augen nehmen Dean gefangen und geben ihm das Gefühl, keine Geheimnisse vor diesem Blick verbergen zu können. Seltsamerweise macht ihm auch das nichts aus._

„ _Mein Name ist Castiel, wenn du das wissen willst. Und ich bin dein Freund.“ Seine Stimme ist tief und rau, ein wenig wie Schotter unter den Reifen des Impalas. Dean mag sie, sie klingt wie Heimat und die Straße, die direkt in den Horizont hineinführt. Sie_ _klingt nach jemandem, dem man sein Schicksal anvertrauen kann._

„ _Mein Freund?“, fragt er nach, weil er noch nie so einfach einen Freund gefunden hat. Selbst in seinen Träumen ist er für gewöhnlich alleine._

„ _Dein Freund“, bestätigt Castiel jedoch erneut und drückt für einen Augenblick Deans Hand. Dean befürchtet, dass der andere ihn loslassen wird, aber er veränder_ _t_ _nur seinen Griff, bevor er Dean hinter sich herzuziehen beginnt, in das Getümmel des_ _Karnevals hinein. „Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir zeigen möchte. Aber dafür müssen wir mit dem Riesenrad fahren.“_

_Dean schluckt und sieht unsicher zu dem Stahlgebilde auf, dass sich über die Köpfe der Menschen erhebt. Er hat keine Angst vor Höhen, aber vor dem Fliegen und das Riesenrad sieht ihn für ihn sehr nach fliegen aus. Castiel lächelt jedoch beruhigend._

„ _Keine Angst, Dean, dir wird nichts passieren, solange ich bei dir bin. Und selbst wenn das Riesenrad wie fliegen ist, würde ich dich niemals fallen lassen.“_

_Das Herz klopft ihm noch immer bis zum Hals und Dean muss erneut schlucken, doch er nickt. Er vertraut seinem Freund, auch wenn er nicht weiß warum, und immerhin ist es keine Achterbahn._

 

Bevor er jedoch hinter Castiel in die Gondel des Riesenrades steigen kann, weckt ihn das Zufallen der Hotelzimmertür aus dem Schlaf. Dad ist einmal mehr ohne ein Wort zu seinen Söhnen auf die Jagd gegangen und als Dean sich endlich wieder dazu bringen kann, erneut einzuschlafen, ist er zu aufgewühlt, um von der Freude und der Sicherheit des Rummelplatzes zu träumen.

Castiel findet ihn jedoch auch in seinen Alpträumen und leistet ihm in den Flammen eines brennenden Hauses Gesellschaft.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen sitzt eine Puppe mit blauen Knopfaugen, strubbeligen, braunen Haaren und einem Trenchcoat auf Deans Kissen, während Sam auf dem Bett neben ihm sich über sein neues Taschenmesser freut, mit dem er weiter an seinen Schachfiguren schnitzen kann.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
